Happy Birthday Kyo and Tasuki
by Star Skye
Summary: Tasuki and Kyo learned they surprisingly had a birthday on the same day, and things happen just read it okay?


HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
  
Surprisingly it was Tasuki and Kyo's birthday on April the 18th. *let's pretend.*  
  
FOR ALL THE MEAN PEOPLE OUT THERE I AM A YOUNG WRITER! Instead of being mean and writing mean things write things that will help me improve and when I mean young I mean young! So just tell me what to improve on so I could become as good as you one day! And the characters.they all know each other already, I'm working on this new story the thief in Japan which well tell you how they all meet okay!?  
  
"Tasuki honey you never told me what you want for your birthday." Sabrina said to Tasuki. "I really don't care I never liked Birthday's much." Tasuki replied. "You are lying to me. tell me what you want." "Fine I want Kyo dead!" Tasuki said. "What!? I thought you guys became friends after you know what."  
  
"I was joking can't you take a joke?" "oh I knew that." Sabrina said. Someone rang the doorbell. Tasuki and Sabrina both raced to the door to see who was there. Tasuki opened the door before Sabrina even got there. "Hi kyo. hi Victoria." Tasuki said. "Happy birthday!" Victoria said as she handed him a present. Victoria gave Tasuki a hug as he accepted the present. "Happy Birthday man." Kyo said. "you too." They said as they smiled. Sabrina couldn't believe that this day would come, the day when Kyo and Tasuki actually smiled at each other and considered each other friends. "Well can I lead both of you into the kitchen for some breafast followed by cake." The kitchen was dark. Tasuki already knew what was going on he could smell perfume. And it definitely wasn't Sabrina's. Sabrina opened up the Kitchen door and everyone yelled surprise. Tasuki wasn't even surprised. "Oh my goodness, a surprise party." Tasuki said sarcastically. "So you guessed already huh?" Victoria said. There were two cakes, a half peach and half carrot cake. The peach cake was for Tasuki and the Carrot cake was for Kyo. And then there was that picture on the cake with the picture of everyone at the beach. Both Tauski and Kyo got sunburn that day. Tauski hugged Sabrina and Victoria hugged Kyo. They both kissed each other and everyone dug into the cake. Then there was another room, Sabrina lead Tasuki with a blind-fold into that room. Sabrina took off the blind-fold and Tasuki laughed.  
  
"ha ah ha. you really got me that t.v I was joking." Tasuki said.  
  
Sabrina frowned trying to hold it back and Tasuki could see her face and said something to make her happy again.  
  
"I.I. I really like it though!' Tasuki said. "NO you don't you're just trying to make me feel better!" Sabrina said. "no.no I'm not I love it a lot, almost as much as I love you!" Tasuki said.  
  
"okay then.if you really mean it." Sabrina said while sniffling. Wow that was close Tasuki thought to himself. Kyo was in the other room where Victoria hid his present. Kyo then smiled widely. "It's an...exercise machine. now I can work out without going to the gym!" Kyo said happily. He then started working with it.  
  
"This is great.. I'll get even stronger than Tasuki." He said while exercising. "Thanks a lot bunny." Kyo said. "bunny? Since when do you call me bunny?" Meanwhile.. "ooo poopsie.. I love you my little poopsie. oh you poopsie whoopsie, you're so cute aren't you.you wittle cutie you wittle cutie!" Sabrina said.  
  
"ARF ARF!" Angel Sabrina's puppy said.  
  
"Oh angel. and Raven, you are the cutest little puppies in the world." These were the puppies Sephiroth gave Sabrina for a late birthday present, since he was in Europe and all. "Stop pining over those stupid dogs!" Tasuki said while rubbing his face against his new television. "How about you stop pining over that T.V and do something useful, like cleaning up Poppsie's poop, or clean the bathroom, or like doing the dishes, Sanosuke!" Sabrina called. Sanosuke came rushing down the stairs. "WOW! Is it someone's birthday or something!?" Sano asked. "What do you think, there's a birthday cake and everything!" Sabrina pointed out. "Oh Happy B-day bro!" Sanosuke said to Tasuki. "Don't you bro me! You didn't even remember my birthday." Tasuki said. "since you don't pay rent and all I need you to clean up the house.. me and Tasuki are too lazy!"  
  
"Slavery days are over!" Sano pointed out. "Well you were never a slave so do it!" Sabrina said while handing him gloves and detergent. "Fine.. Just this once." Sano said while sighing as he went upstairs. Inu-Yasha walked from down from upstairs. "Where's Kagome?" he asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes. "She's right here." Sabrina said as Kagome stepped out of the kitchen with a frying pan. "NOO! That frying pan brings back old memories!" Victoria said. "Okay Vicky, your beloved frying pan is gone, you lost it in an accident."  
  
"Weird.." Kagome and Inu said. Sabrina sighed leaned on Tasuki's shoulders. "Are you tired?" He asked. "no. I'm just thinking." "About what?" Kyo and Kagome asked. "Nothing important." She replied. Sabrina just them randomly smiled. "Okay Inu and Kagome you've earned this shard.take care of it you hear? And the only way to get this shard is if you beat me in paint balling!" Sabrina said. "Oohhh paint balling?" Kagomai said. "paint? Balling?" Inuyasha asked. 'I'm coming!" everybody said. "I'm not paying." Tasuki said. Everybody tagged along there was about 30 people in all. Let's name some: The Fushigi yuggi important cast Fruits basket important cast Inuyasha cast only Kagomai and Inu And of course Sabrina, and Victoria. They all drove in separate cars. Tasuki made Sabrina get on the back of his motorcycle. "Tasuki why couldn't I just drive my motorcycle?"  
  
"I don't want you to." Tasuki said simply. He sped up. Tasuki acts just like Inu, looks like he's looking through, at a past love of some sort. It was odd and scary. The cast arrived at the paint ball place Tasuki took off his helmet and outside clothing and put on his paint balling suits. "Just because you're a girl Kagomai I'm not going easy on you!" Inu Yasha said. "We're on a team retard!" Kagomai tapped him on his head. "I'm gonna win this, with Tasuki on my team..." Sabrina said. Tasuki smiled and then the ringer went off. Tasuki and Sabrina headed in opposite directions. Inu just stood there blinking until Kagomai dragged him off. Sabrina was standing backwards watching but then she smelt perfume. "got you nuriko!" Sabrina said as she turned around and fired a ball. "SHIT!" Nuriko yelled. "hmm. Inu has my scent I better rush off." Sabrina said as she ran off.  
  
"Tooo many smells." Inu said as he carried Kagomai on his back making her watch for other enemies. Kagomai managed to shoot Miaka and Tamahome who were making out in a corner. Inu shot Mitsukake and Yuki. Kyo was specifically after Tasuki and Tasuki just shot anybody he saw. Everyone was gone except for Kyo, Sabrina, Inuyasha, Kagomai, and Tasuki. "NO!!!" Sabrina heard someone yell. "Shit.. that must be Tasuki." "AH HA I GOT HIM!" Kyo yelled. Inuyasha's head turned and all of the people were almost crowded. He smiled and ran off at lightning speed. He shot Kyo but there was no sign of Sabrina. "there's only one scent left. this won't be hard." "OWW!" Kagomai said as she rubbed her leg. "What's wrong now?" InuYasha asked. " I was shot!" she said. how could I have missed her scent? she's batter than I thought Inu said in his head. Inu smelt one last smell whirled around and shot continuously around and finally heard a little thump. "Lucky you. you smelt me. good job." Sabrina said as she gave her hand to Inu Yasha. Inu smiled and tightly gripped it. "You know I was gonna win anyway. now hand over the equipment!" Inu said. Sabrina peacefully handed it over. "No you couldn't of, I just gave up, I had plenty opportunities to hit you, but I didn't want it to be an easy defeat." Sabrina said. "Why wouldn't you give me the shard earlier than?" Inu asked. "I wanted to see how much you sucked at paint balling." Sabrina laughed and ran away with the Angry Inu chasing after her. 


End file.
